In a combination of optoelectronic semiconductor components with downstream optical elements, such as lenses or filters, for example, different materials of the individual component parts are used, such as plastics and metals, for example. Adhesives that reliably connect these different materials under extreme environmental conditions such as, for example, under extreme temperatures and/or moisture are not always available in this case. In particular, different coefficients of thermal expansion of the different materials of the individual component parts can load the adhesive-containing connection. Moreover, outgassings from the adhesives can adversely influence the lifetime of such a device and/or of the individual component parts of the device. Even during the process of joining together the different component parts, damage to the individual component parts can occur on account of specific sensitivities of said component parts. By way of example, component parts composed of plastic are sensitive to high temperatures.
Possible processes for joining different component parts include, inter alia, processes of adhesive bonding with the disadvantages mentioned above and also welding such as, for example, ultrasonic welding in the case of plastic components. As an alternative to connecting a plurality or two component parts of a device, a press-fit with the correspondingly required close tolerances of the individual component parts is possible.